variafandomcom-20200214-history
Eledore
Common Life Culture Eledoran people are a proud folk, placing a high worth of values such as honour, courage, and vigilance. They are not foolhardy, however, and rarely enter any form of conflict unprepared or without just cause. As such, many citizens and soldiers of Eledore have had issue with the most recent war between the Redland Empire and the Sellederre Empire, resulting in a strong rebellious force within the borders of Eledore. Most notable of these rebels was General Roderigo Albritch, who is suspected of being a key leader of the rebellion within Eledore. As a member of the Redland Empire, Eledore enforces the two imperial decrees outlawing necromancy, and ensuring fealty to the Empire. However, the true enforcing of these imperial decrees are performed primarily through imperial spies and inquisitors rather than necessarily through royal or local enforcement, meaning that it is not uncommon to see imperial agents wandering the roads of Eledore. The commonfolk of Eledore are suffering the strain of rebellion and war with the Sellederre Empire. Most baronies have been stripped of soldiers, leaving them undermanned and vulnerable to attack from robbers, bandits, and deserters. The roads have become increasingly unsafe as goblin tribes migrate from the mountains of Dragonsmoore, or north from the fortunes end forest, and trade has begun to diminish as a result of this. What few trained soldiers remain within the borders of Eledore are now limited to either imperial musketeers, royal guards, private mercenaries in the employ of powerful nobles, or the bare minimum of barony garrisons. As such, the common people are becoming increasingly vulnerable to any corrupt officials who have hired mercenaries, or even to the imperial musketeers which are becoming ever more prominent. Occasionally, adventurers pass through the lands providing some degree of temporary relief, though these are increasingly rare, and those few adventurers still free to travel are finding themselves increasingly drafted into the imperial army. Religion The people of Eledore worship the New Pantheon, much like the rest of the empire. They are not a particularly religious people, however, and the majority of knights serve specific knighthoods rather than monastic organisations. Politics Nobility Eledore follows a hereditary tradition for succession of titles and nobility, with the eldest child inheriting following the death of a parent. Usually, no distinction is made between gender, marital status, or political affiliation of the heir-to-be, and in the event of a lack of apparent heir, a illegitimate child may be considered as a successor. Should no heir by bloodline exist, status may be passed to siblings, marital partners, or cousins - though this process usually requires the approval of the king. As Eledore follows a generally feudal system, nobles are expected to provide a significant degree of protection to the citizens in their denizen. As such, although the nobles do experience a huge amount of privilege and power, they are not without their responsibilities - and failure to fulfil said responsibilities is legitimate grounds from the stripping of titles. Laws Eledore's system of law is surprisingly complicated compared to the rest of the kingdoms within the Redland Empire. The land is split into six baronies, which fall within two duchies. Within each of those baronies, there are then individual local authorities under a local Lord - or in the absence of a Lord, a sheriff. Therefore, every patch of land in Eledore is subject to local law set by the local Lord, barony-wide law set by the local Baron/ess, duchy-wide law set by the local duke/duchess, and royal law set by the king. Each system of laws is over-ridden by the tier above in the event of contradictions, unless the crime was committed on private property, in which point the tier most appropriate for that property is given priority. The laws cover a wide range of topics from the banning of hunting certain animals, to the taxation on transporting certain goods. Additionally, with every change in position of authority, the laws change as well, making it difficult to record all of the laws followed by the citizens of Eledore. Therefore, one should use a common-sense approach and ask a local authority about the local laws prior to committing an act which might be interpreted as dubious in some way. Commerce Eledore is renowned for it's production of excellent horses, and export them around the world. There are few horses as swift, or hardy as those from Eledore, and as such a huge industry is based around the breeding, and raising of good horses. Eledore imports a variety of goods from magical artefacts to fish - for which it is unsurprisingly lacking as a landlocked kingdom. History Origins Eledore, much like the other kingdoms of the Redland Empire formed following the destruction of the old Rommulite Empire, in 698PR. The kingdom was based upon former borders held from folklore similar to those existing prior to the formation of the Rommulite Empire, and its borders have changed very little since this time. Eledore was the fourth kingdom to join the Redland Empire, joining in 915PR following imperial assault in Vensera. The move to join the Empire was done so purely out of fear, and as such many citizens still harbour a deep rooted mistrust of the empire, and imperial forces in general. Recent Following the imperial assault on Vensera in 915PR, Elesore has been a member of the Redland Empire. It has provided huge quantities of soldiers and resources to the distant war effort between the Redland Empire and the Sellederre Empire, which has left many of the settlements and roads of Eledore sparse in defenders, making them vulnerable to attacks from migrating goblins, and bandits, deserters or raiders. Consequently, many of the people of Eledore are disillusioned with the Empire, and some soldiers have refused to join the war, choosing instead to join the small-scale rebellion that has emerged in Eledore. This rebellion, although breaking imperial decree and occasionally royal or local laws, is importantly not a rebellion against the King of Eledore, but is instead a rebellion again the Empire itself. Most noteworthy of the rebels is General Roderigo Albritch, who is thought to be a leader among the rebel forces. The Kingdom is currently ruled by King Errick Dragonheart, who has ruled for nearly forty years, having succeeded his mother in 964PR following her natural death. Most would agree that he has ruled well, placing a key focus on stabilising and uniting politics within the kingdom. Since the arrival of war with the Sellederre Empire, however, much of his power has been restricted - especially in his capacity to enforce royal law. This is most apparent in the Dragonsmoore Barony in which a small-scale civil war is currently being fought between two claimants following the recent death of the previous Baron. Geography Cities * Enerisia - Capital City, Approx 6500 * Elvia-Dovara - Mixed City, Approx 2000 * Enaveranna - Human City, Approx 4000 * Breno-Gwallava - Human City, Approx 5500 Fortifications * Low-Gate * - * - * - * - * - Notable Locations * Dragonsmoore Mountain Range (East) * White-Bek Ruins * Fortunes End Forest (North) * Low-Wood (South-East)